happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge Licks the Spot
Revenge Licks the Spot is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Licky Featuring *Buzzles *Baby Face Quito *Ant Family Appearances *Sniffles *Nutty *Pudgy Plot Buzzles flies to his hive with a jar of honey. As he dines on his meal, a drop of honey attracts Nutty. Buzzles is bothered by his chattering, so he puts on earmuffs to block the noise. Suddenly, a tongue ravages through his hive and almost licks him, but knocks down his home. The jar of honey breaks on the ground and Nutty prepares to lick it, but Licky beats him to it. Buzzles crawls out of the rubble that was once his hive, and stares angrilly at Licky. Later, the Ants are seen having some sugary picnic foods for dinner. Sniffles sneaks up to an anthill, but Licky gets there first and destroys it. He licks up all the snacks but the Ants manage to escape. Licky sets off for another meal, while the Ants cry over their destroyed home and stolen food. Sniffles feels sorry for them and decides to spare them for now. Numerous mosquitoes fly around in the evening sky and Pudgy tries to catch them, but quickly succumbs to exhaustion from his weight. Licky snatches up most of the mosquitoes and burps. The surviving insect, Baby Face Quito, swears vengeance on Licky for eating his friends. Buzzles bumps into him and they fall to the ground, encountering the Ants. The bugs all share their desire to get back at Licky, so they come up with a plan. The next morning, Licky snoops the ground for breakfast. The baby ant wanders nearby and Licky immediately catches sight of him. He chases after the ant until he gets stuck in the puddle of honey from earlier. The Ant family arrives carrying thumb tacs, which they toss at Licky who is unable to move. Quito then sucks most of his blood. Finally, a flipped-out Buzzles begins stinging him all over the place. Due to his allergy to the stings, Licky puffs into a swoolen pink ball and loses balance, getting his legs torn off and crushing the bugs. Now free, the swoolen Licky tries to get away. Suddenly, he is surrounded by Nutty, Sniffles, and Pudgy, all with expressions of pay back on their faces. They roll Licky to the middle of a road and a truck immediately splatters him. Nutty, Licky, and Sniffles all laugh until the thumb tacs fly into them. Moral "Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Deaths #Several mosquitoes are eaten by Licky. #Buzzles, the Ants, and Baby Face Quito are crushed by a swoolen Licky. #Licky is splattered by a truck. #Nutty, Sniffles, and Pudgy are impaled by thumb tacs. Trivia *This marks Pudgy's first death and first kill. *This episode reveals that Licky is allergic to insect (or hornet) stings. *Unless counting the unseen truck driver, nobody survives this episode. *Buzzles was indirectly resonsible for the deaths of himself, the ants, and Quito. Licky was directly responsible for their deaths. *This is the second time Sniffles kills Licky on purpose, after Lickin' and Picnicin'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors